The number of types of electronic devices that are commercially available has increased tremendously the past few years, and the rate of introduction of new devices shows no signs of abating. Devices, such as tablet, laptop, netbook, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors, and others, have become ubiquitous.
Often, these devices communicate with other devices. As just one example, a laptop computer may communicate with a portable computing or other device. Such communications may take place over a cable. The cable may have connector inserts on each end, where the connector inserts mate with connector receptacles on the laptop and portable computing device.
These various devices may have different form factors, thereby necessitating the use of different device housings or enclosures. But this often means that different connector receptacles need to be designed and developed for each new device. This complexity adds development costs and slows the introduction of new devices to the marketplace.
Also, these connector receptacles are often formed of several pieces fitted together. This arrangement may provide an aesthetically challenged appearance to an electronic device. This may be particularly true where a connector receptacle is relatively large, or where several connector receptacles are placed near each other on a device.
Moreover, connector inserts may be inserted into these connector receptacles several times during a device's lifetime. For example, a connector insert may be inserted one or more times a day over a period of years. Such repeated inserts may mar or wear surfaces in the connector receptacle and insert, and cause other functional or aesthetic damage.
Thus, what is needed are connector receptacles that may be used in various types of devices to reduce development costs, have a pleasing aesthetic appearance, are durable and reliable such that they avoid marring and functional damage, and are easy to manufacture.